


A whole life so lonely (and then you come and ease the pain)

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, How Do I Tag, it's just fluff, rose scented bath, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Hecate isn't feeling well to the point she asks Ada to cancel her morning classes.





	A whole life so lonely (and then you come and ease the pain)

Ada was going through paperwork when she heard a chime of her Maglet. Her eyebrows rose briefly, as she wasn’t expecting to be interrupted at such an early hour of the day. What surprised her even more, was that the message she received was from her deputy, who was asking if she could cancel her morning classes. The message didn’t contain any additional piece of information and she assumed Hecate hadn’t left the grounds. It was so unusual, Ada had to make sure she was alright.

With a flick of her fingers, Ada was standing in front of Hecate’s room. It’s been only a few weeks since they had confessed their feelings and decided to take things slowly. Even when Ada gave Hecate permission to enter her rooms at any time without knocking, she would always make her presence known before coming in. As for Hecate’s rooms, Ada never wanted to overwhelm Hecate by taking her sacred space away and she preferred to invite her to her quarters rather than to barge in and put her in a position she’d have to let her come in.

This time was no different, except that she had to make sure Hecate was alright. She knocked on the door three times and waited what seemed like an eternity. She was about to walk back to her office when she heard the handle turning. 

She knew Hecate wasn’t a morning person but she also knew she was always up when she had to be, and yet she was standing there still wrapped in her bathrobe. Her hair was uncharacteristically ruffled, face make up free and her posture not as straight as always.

Ada swallowed, still tasting the sweetness of her tea in her mouth. “Good morning, dear. Is everything alright?” Her lips turned into a slight smile.

“Ada…” Hecate’s voice had its morning raspiness. She cleared her throat. “What are you doing here? Is there a problem about my request? If there is, I shall dress up and…”

Ada stopped her flow of words by raising her hand. “I wanted to check on you. It’s unlike you to ask for time off, even for a couple of hours.” Hecate’s face faltered. “There is nothing wrong with it and I’m sure the girls won’t mind.” The corner of her lips twitched upwards.

She could see Hecate’s throat bobbing as she swallowed. “They will miss their lessons, I should have prepared a list of-” She flinched, her nose was scrunched and the muscles in her jaw tightened.

Ada outstretched her hand and placed it over Hecate’s arm, stepping closer. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

Hecate shut her eyes tightly and nodded, forcing her eyes to open. She wasn’t one bit convincing and Ada took another step closer, encouraging Hecate to take a step backwards until she could close the door behind them. She brought her other hand to Hecate’s other arm and looked up at her.

“Now, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Her voice softened and when Hecate’s eyes found hers, she saw tears gathering in them but Hecate was blinking them away before they could fall.

“I don’t feel well.” She stated, which seemed to be more than obvious.

“You should lie down.” Ada ran her hands down Hecate’s arms and the taller witch took her time to turn and walk up towards the bed. Ada followed, seeing how tense her shoulders had become. She waited until Hecate sat down and then lay down, not saying a word of protest.

Ada looked at the bedside cabinet and frowned, seeing a few empty potions bottles. She raised one to smell it and hummed when she recognised it. Hecate was looking her as if she was preparing to being judged. Ada noticed her worry and sat down on the bed. “Hecate, darling, why didn’t you say something?”

It was not what Hecate expected. Dealing with her monthly cycle had always been a private matter to her and she had always had it under control. She wanted to roll her eyes but she was too tired. “I ran out of the potion.” She closed her eyes.

Ada sighed. It would take up to twelve four hours to make the potion and while she was ready to leave up her duties to relieve Hecate of menstrual pain, seeing her on the verge of tears was something she realised she was finding hard to watch. She leaned down to kiss Hecate’s forehead, covered with a sheen of sweat, and when she pulled back, Hecate’s cheeks were rosy. Ada wasn’t sure if it was Hecate’s reaction to the kiss or to the revelation about her condition but she was sure she was going to stay with her for as long as she could.

“Sit up.” She watched as Hecate pulled herself up and leaned against the headboard. Ada waved her hand above the bedside cabinet, vanishing the bottles and summoning a cup of tea. “Yes, it’s sweetened.” She knew Hecate would try to vanish the liquid and replace it with fresh, unspoiled by sugar tea but one warning look from Ada was enough to stop her. She sipped on it, taking a moment to adjust to the unfamiliar flavour.

As soon as Hecate put her cup down, Ada put her hand on top of hers and ran her thumb over the knuckles. “I’ll get my cauldron out but first, I think a warm bath would be in order.”

Hecate’s brow furrowed. “You needn’t fuss over me. I will be alright.” Hecate wasn’t used to other people taking caring of her, even Ada. There’s only been one other time when the headmistress had taken her time, dropping everything in the middle of the day to be with her deputy, many years ago, when Hecate obtained belladonna poisoning. 

“Nonsense, if I still had my cycle, I would share my potion with you.” She bit her lip, as she reminded Hecate about their age difference and ducked her head. She got up from the bed and waited for Hecate to join her. She put her hand on the small of Hecate’s back, leading her to towards the bathroom, making Hecate relax under her touch. Ada thought she might find this new piece of information useful for later. 

She filled the bathtub with steaming water and added a splash of rose scented bath oil. Hecate shrugged her bathrobe off her arms and hung it on the wall. She was waiting expectantly at Ada, hoping she would turn around to let her undress. Hecate couldn’t help but feel like she gained a few pounds overnight and was worried she might put the other witch off. Ada stopped her train of thoughts, putting her hand on her pale arm and squeezing it reassuringly. “I can leave, if that’s what you prefer. But know this, you’re as beautiful as ever.” She smiled genuinely, waiting for an answer. She would be happy with either decision but she decided to make it easier for Hecate. “Get inside, I’ll mix up the potion.”

After a short trip to the potions lab, Ada began putting the ingredients inside a boiling cauldron and stirred it counterclockwise three times before letting it sit for the next couple of hours. She took the empty cup from the bedside table and replaced it with dark chocolate.

She didn’t expect to feel Hecate’s hand on her shoulder, and turned to face her. She guided her down to the bed and offered her some chocolate. “It’s the one you like.” She said, sensing Hecate’s hesitancy. She took one piece and chewed on it, knowing Hecate wouldn’t if she didn’t do it first. The potions mistress turned her lips into a small smile and she reached for a piece, and unlike Ada, she let it melt inside her mouth.

It wasn’t long until Hecate felt uncomfortable again and Ada watched as she lay down, then turned with her back to Ada, not able to lie flat on her back. “S-sorry…” She muttered but before she could let the embarrassment sink in, she saw Ada circling the bed.

“May I?” She asked and Hecate frowned in confusion. “Join you, I mean.”

Receiving a small nod in response, she kicked off her ballerinas and climbed on top of the bed, laying down just next to Hecate, facing her. She reached out to bring her hand to Hecate’s back and rubbed it in lazy circles. Hecate’s face softened. Ada shuffled forward to kiss wrinkles that started to form in the corners of her eyes, as Hecate’s smile widened.

Ada looked over her shoulder to see a bubbling potion and when she made sure it looked alright, she vanished her glasses and leaned her forehead against Hecate’s.

“You don’t have to stay… I’m sure you have more pressing matters to attend.” Even when they were in bed together, Hecate still needed a reassurance from Ada that she wanted to be there and that she wasn’t showing her pity.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” She kissed the tip of Hecate’s nose and Hecate’s eyes watered. Ada was treating her with care and she’d make sure to thank her accordingly.

“I’m afraid I’m not good company.” Hecate whispered, looking away from Ada’s blue eyes.

Ada put her palm on Hecate’s cheek and stroke its apple. “If you want me to leave, then I’ll leave. But I’d rather stay here with you, make sure you’re alright.” With a small shake of head, Hecate sighed with content and wrapped her arm around Ada, holding her close, moving down on the bed to hide her face in the crook of Ada’s neck.


End file.
